Iterian Campaign
by Priodyte 4th
Summary: This is based EXTREMELY loosely on the 40k universe. it's sorta like imperial guard rivalry getting the best of 3-4 separate systems. this is also just a list of planets and ideas...


**A/N: These worlds started out in shorts that I haven't gotten around to posting yet, other than 'The Hammer of Priode' and the shorts... anyways, sorta edited the list...**

**[INSERT NAME]**  
_(Each unit consists of roughly 50,000 men and enough vehicles to transport each squad of 10. Tank companies consists of roughly 30 tanks)__  
_  
**Priode**  
_(Notable Battalions)_

- 1st Siege specialists 'Steel Defenders'  
- 4th Armoured Infantry All round city fighters 'War Boars'  
- 172nd Heavy Assault Infantry 'Northland Hammers'  
- 865th Ditch Defense 'Frost land Guard'

**Carthis**  
_(Notable Battalions)_

- 5th Tank Company 'Hell Bringers'  
- 43rd Heavy Artillery 'Thunder Lords'  
- 75th Mechanized Infantry 'Iron Heads'  
-273rd Mobile Artillery 'Thumpers'

**Triandria**  
_(Notable Battalions)_

- 72nd Scouts/Light Infantry 'Revenants'  
- 92nd Close Range Specialists 'Dread Knights'  
- 21st Assassination specialists 'Blades of Penance'

**Iteria**

_++All forces deployed 1st-9587th excluding reserve units from the 904th-3085th. Extensively uses SMG's with near infinite rounds due to rechargeable clips++_

- 7th

- 64th

**Iteria II-XVI**  
- All forces deployed excluding the 94th, 153rd and the 3462nd Battalion of Iteria VII who guard the Gate of Olympus, the main access point to Tartarus.

**Tauros**  
_(Notable Battalions)_

- 134th Heavy Assault Shock Troopers Elite (HASTE Squadrons)  
- 309th Jungle Fighters 'Swamp Drakes'  
- 310th Demolition Experts 'Hells Fury'

**Grigorith**

_(Notable Battalions)_  
- 2nd Tank company 'High Guard'  
- 153rd Royal Cavalry 'Blue Bloods'  
- 233rd Royal Infantry 'Chamberlains Rifles'

**Alverion**

_(Notable Battalions)_  
- 10th Heavy Support  
- 81st Medium Infantry 'Iron Marauders'  
- 97th Heavy Artillery 'Alverion's Glory'  
- 99th 'Desert Dragoons'  
- 101st Elite Drop 'Easy Battalion'

**Auerlen**

- 58th 'Serenity Guard'  
- 64th 'Sons of Eliphas'

**Beleraphon**

- 1st 'Feren Guard'  
- 2nd 'Lancers'  
- 43rd 'Sons of Perseus'  
- 64th 'Demolishers'  
- 78th 'Doom Sirens'  
- 88th  
- 209th  
- 527th

**Antioch**

++_Highly religious, named after an ancient city. Consists of massed amounts of infantry and superheavy tanks_++

- 17th Reclaimers

- 19th Guardians

- 105th Iron Templars

- 156th Order of the Silver Cross

- 193rd Angelica Crusade

- 252nd Legio Crux

- 265th Knights Templar

- 324th The Sanctified

- Knights Vindictam

- Ordo Ultio

- Milites Impetus

- Pilum Rectifico

- Order of Steel

- Knights of Auster

- Sons of Iron

**[INSERT NAME]**  
**Balafe**  
_ (One battalion consists of roughly 50,000 men and 20,000 vehicles)_

_(Notable Battalions)__  
_- 12th Medium Elite Soldiers mostly comprised of the best fighters and veterans. 'Harbingers'  
- 034th Has yet to lose a single fight to the enemy since their founding. 'The Death Legion'  
- 156th 'Heralds of Death'  
- 666th Comprised of the worst criminals, lead by a ruthless General. Penal Legion 'Devil's Own'  
- 888th 'Lucky Eights'  
- 953rd (Lost during Revcans' Deluge)

**Trothe**

_(Notable Battalions)_  
- 28th Grenadiers  
- 610th  
- 1337th Elites 'Shadow Knights'

**Gyron**

_++All forces deployed. Majority of units consists of heavy frontline soldiers and scientists++_

**Dredge**

_++Hazardous Environment Troops. 1st-702nd deployed. Has a lot of half strength units due to heavy fighting against the Tauros 'Swamp Drakes'. Best known for the 73rd 'Iron Legion'++  
_  
**Baine**

********_Crusader style frontline soldiers, unrelenting, unyielding. You can never win unless all of them are dead++_

_"NO RETREAT! NO FEAR!" -_ _Last words of Second Lieutenant Gryt before the defeat on Trantsin IV.__  
_  
**Reser**

++_Serves as rearguard, cleaning up after the fights. Has the biggest medical team in the [Bottom half of the list]_++

**Pilth**

****_Very green soldiers. Pilth has only been part of three major engagements in the past, all having at least a century in between++_

- 7th Scouts/Light Infantry 'Revenants'  
- 92nd Close Range Specialists 'Dread Knights'  
- 21st Assassination specialists 'Blades of Penance'

**Fangroen**


End file.
